Captain of the Royal Guard: Hoyt's New Reign
by MahaniWolf
Summary: Hoyt just trying to do what he does best,while being the captain.


It had been a while, now. Hoyt sure was more confortable with his position, but not satisfied with his work. If there is one thing even this unicorn recognized in himself, it was the fact that he respected and looked up to both Icarus Angel, his brother in arms and heart, and Bigby An Jaeger, the wolf that once saved his life and influenced him to be on the path he's on. For that reason, he couldn't afford to be a shadow of who they are. He wanted his own name. That being said, he would do things the way he knew, and as best as he could.

While still on the look for who stole the trinket of Aer's royal family, Hoyt would take the opportunity to bring down some big heads of crime, that at first and, to most authorities, seemed untouchable. At least that was the plan. Hoyt got a lead that one of the mafia ponies, an important member, as far as he was concerned, was going to be making business in a nightclub. He liked the news, because, if there were business, then there would surely be a private space and, considering what he wanted to do, the noise of the music would surely be a good muffling for his actions.

Arriving at the nightclub, close to midnight, in Canterlot, Hoyt looked up at the big neon sign and took a deep breath. Turning to the two guards that were with him, disguised, Hoyt ordered "Send it." One of the guards, a unicorn, as well, used his magic to send a message to one already aware Royal Guard of considerable influence, to join them in two and a half hours. Hoyt clearly had a plan. "Are you sure you're going in there like that, sir?" one of the guards asked, seeing Hoyt was standing out, for wearing his notorious captain's signature armor. His only response was nodding, as the captain entered the nightclub first. He knew where to go. Of course, eyes were already on him. Along with other random ponies, the two disguised guards entered the place, like they were there to party, waiting for the right moment. Everything was timed, so Hoyt needed to be precise.

Approaching a private area, he's already welcomed by two quite hostile stallions from the security. Needless to say he used his magic to simply put them to sleep. His heart was actually beating fast. Hoyt did not really know what to expect, but he had a good idea of what he wanted and needed to do,

simply entering the room and saying good evening to the stallions inside the small room, that had brown walls and a green table, just designed for a game of cards. Hoyt couldn't be happier. He closes and locks the door with his magic. All the stallions inside that room, now clearly known as the mafia he was looking for, were glaring at him in an either scared or intimidated way.

"Ah, poker. I love this game." Hoyt said, simply helping himself by sitting on a chair. None of those ponies said a word. They actually were going to play. The strategy here, for everyone, was clear. The first pony to make a move, loses. The first stallion starts to shuffle the cards. Between masters of crime, it seems to be a common thing to play cards and decide your own fate with the results of the table. Hoyt was well aware of that, even though he never got past "thug", in his crime days.

No one says a word. However, the stares said everything they needed to know. The game goes on for a bit. It's finally time to Hoyt be shuffling the cards. It seems to be a special kind of game. Earth-ponies shuffling with their hooves, pegasi with their wings and unicorns with their magic, and every round needs a deck shuffle. That just became a walk in the park. It was clear they were all trying to cheat, somehow, but Hoyt did not get his Cutie Mark by playing fair. By shuffling the cards with his magic and, without any actual effort, the captain could simply change the cards at his wil, as in, making the cards actually change their appearances to suit what Hoyt wanted. He would play fair, but that was only fair in his head.

He distributes the cards for everyone. He could read how low or how high the cards needed to be, for the ponies to actually accept the challenge. Some were quite the newcomers to it, while others needed more than just a little push. Hoyt toyed with them, once more. He put on, for a split second, his best worried face. The ones that needed to notice did notice. It was time to show the cards. A waste of words, but Hoyt won. All of the ponies by that table had their eyes open wide in shock.

"Oh, did you hear that?" Hoyt procceeded to say, as the music of the nightclub became louder "That would be your death anthem..." the captain said, looking down at all those ponies.

Turns out the two guards had orders to tell the DJ to turn up the volume, after exact 23 minutes after Hoyt entered the private room and then wait outside the nightclub.

"Sir, what happened to you?!" Asked one of the guards, after seeing their captain come out with blood all around his armor. "There is blood all over you, sir!" the other added. Hoyt smiled softly at their concern "Do not worry, it's not mine. Let's go back to the barracks, I have a boring report to write down."

They both only looked at each other but followed Hoyt back to the barracks.

After the two hours and a half had passed, a rather big contingent of Royal Guards arrived at the nightclub, with clear orders to throw everyone in that nightclub behind bars, until it was proven they were not connected to the mafia. Everypony was taken under arrest, as two other ponies went to the private room Hoyt played cards in. "Oh, dear Celestia! This is...hardcore!" said one of the guards, as they entered the room. Bloody corpses, walls painted with blood. Most had slit throats, while some had limbs hanging from threads, almost. The smell was horrible. One small, but important detail, were the many cards stuck on the walls, like they were very sharp and thrown as daggers. "Do you...think the captain did this...?"

And, with a shrug, both ponies simply carried on with their orders and cleaned the mess.

Still, it was a bit of a loss for Hoyt. No clue about the trinket's thief. Even begging for their lives, those stallions said nothing about the trinket or anything like it. Hoyt was quite disappointed. At least the region was a bit safer. The next that tries any stupid acts, should know better than to step inside Hoyt's radar.


End file.
